Power D. Kai
Unknown | doriki = Unknown (But is estimated to be extremely high) | jva = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = | dfrname = Lick-Lick Fruit | dfename = Lick-Lick Fruit | dfmeaning = Sound of licking | dftype = }} Power D. Kai is a former member of the Climax Pirates currently living in the , Kai was once known to be a member of the 6th division and is known to be one of the main chefs of the resign pirate crew. Being known as The Dessert Chef by some in the crew, he was formerly under Alcory Zeke, his division commander. Kai is an extraordinary powerful fighter throughout the world and has eaten the , becoming a Candy Human (キャンディ人間 Kyandi Ningen). Appearance Kai is an average-height man, who wears many outfits, but his most favourite was the one he wore during his travels as a member of the Climax Pirates, a red cape that was burned by Kai himself after he heard about the disbandment. Now, Kai wears a red shirt and grey pants, his red hair is flared out on the side and his eyes were described by some to have a "menacing" stare. However, this appearance may change due to the Navy trying to track him down and capture him, or cover himself with candy to avoid attention. In one of his many multiple battles, Kai lost his leg from an ambush attack, in which he replaced with a candy prosthesis until it was treated by the doctor in the crew. Personality Kai has a very silent and calm personality, he was said to be one of the most fearless in his division, but can be very sadistic and has a hobby for mocking and annoying others during battles. An example of this was when used his candy powers to hold down a group of Marines, stopping their physical movement, and slowly walking towards each and every one of them. Saying how foolish they were into challenging him to a fight. This means that Kai can underestimate his enemies very often, but this does not happen much. Once humiliated in battle, Kai will act very scared and shocked, this indicates that he is off guard, and is one of his few weaknesses. However, if Kai gets angry over an argument or getting attacked, he would thrash out on his enemy, the highest quarrel involving Kai lasted for more than 20 days. It is said that Kai was now a wandering murderer, killing everyone in his way, yet today no one knows why, but many speculate he may be trying to find Darcey Alleger. Abilities and Powers Stated by Picaro Raiden, Kai has become much stronger after the disbandment. He was said to have one of the most strongest physical bodies in the crew, many even compared him with a monstrous mammoth. Knocking out Marines and Bounty Hunters all in one punch, Kai doesn't even need his Devil Fruit to fight. Devil Fruit Kai has eaten the , a rare type of Devil Fruit that allows him to manipulate and conjure out candy. Able to create various candy-like facilities and even ships. Kai uses this power to immobilize his opponents deep within hardened candy, it was first seen when he immobilized an entire village that was in his way. Kai can also seep candy into his opponents' bodies, killing them within minutes. However, his powers are very weak against fire and heat pressure, hence the reason why he was under Alcory Zeke. Kai himself does not 'eat' his candies, and only serves them as food and weapons to the crew members of the Climax Pirates. Everyone is proud to have Kai aboard because if their ship would ever be tumbled or striked down, Kai would create a candy duplicate of the ship and continue sailing. With this Devil Fruit, Kai was known throughout the New World as a "Disease" because he liked to turn everyone around the public into candy, killing them, and becoming a vast threat to the Navy. Physical Abilities Even as a chef, Kai was definitively marked as one of the most strongest physical bodies in the crew. Many estimated that his was "off the scale", but Kai knew there has to be a number. He is also very fast, able to dodge nearly every hit Marines would throw at him. Kai is a master at Haki and martial arts, able to hold up a very huge boulder, throwing it at a Marine battleship out of anger, destroying it and sinking it. His presence alone was able to frighten many people around him, releasing a scary red aura that would sting them effortlessly. Rokushiki As high as his Doriki goes, Kai can utilize all six powers of Rokushiki. This was seen many times when Kai uses it destroy marines who would attack him. They even mentioned that this monster 'should be taken seriously'. Category:Climax Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Former Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users